Skin Plus Bones
by BootlegEmotion
Summary: The love he had for her was not right. He wanted her in ways that could possibly kill her. Her body, mind, soul, her everything he wanted it all. To completely dominate her was his biggest pleasure. Fionna just had no idea.
1. Kinda Dull Dude

Skin+Bones

Kinda Dull Dude

It's been quite lately, not much hero work needed to be done in the Land of Aaa. Fionna the Human and her trusty sister sidekick Cake the Cat were currently walking toward their tree house home.

Fionna yawn quietly to herself a little tired from today's events. The duo was just coming from a visit from the pink candy prince, Prince Gumball. Since the Ice Queen was on vacation with her penguin minion Guntra( apparently villains need a vacation to, who knew), Prince Gumball has been safe to do whatever without worrying about being kidnap or any other scheme the Ice Queen may had have. It's certainly has been a nice not to have to save Prince Gumball butt almost everyday. Not that Fionna was thinking about butts.

But she couldn't help but to think how dull it's become lately.

Without the Ice Queens meddling, its been boring. Yes, there been a few things happening here and there. But those fights were far to easy for Fionna and Cake to be considered anything even remotely heinous or even trouble making.

"Hey, Cake?" Fionna called in a light voice.

"What is it honey?" Cake look up toward her human sister in question, her spotted tail swishing back and fort waiting for Fionna to continue. "It's been flipping boring lately, don't you think?" Fionna glance down at her companion with a bored face. "I don't see why your complaining girl, I feel so relax. It's like a mini vacation~" Cakes eyes went big with excitement "Especially since I get to spend so much time with my sweet baby Monochromicorn ~" Cake started to purr in satisfaction of thinking of her wonderful boyfriend.

Fionna stared at Cakes face with slight disgust, rolling her eyes she started to walk a head of Cake. The tree house was starting to pop up in the distance. Cake jog up towards Fionna to catch up. Cake look up toward Fionna watching her closely. Every time she mention her relationship with Lord Monochromicorn, Fionna would get...well slightly bitter. Yet Fionna never seem notice her sudden change in mood at the mention of her relationships. Cake had a vague idea of Fionna's behavior, but she would have to test that theory out. Cake knew Fionna better than Fionna probably new herself anyway, so she was almost sure that she knew whats was going on in that innocent mind of hers . Staring intently at Fionna now, wanting to see her reaction Cake said in a casual voice,

"How is it going between you and Gumball?"

Fionna stop walking. Cake stop to. They stood standing in the forest in silence, the birds were the only thing that could be heard. Fionna look at Cake trying to play off her current emotion. "Wha- what do you mean?" She put her hand behind her neck awkwardly, "We're the...same as always."

'Bingo' Cake thought.

"Oh nothing honey, I was just curious." Fionna smirked, "You know what they say about a curious cat, right dude?" Cake tails started to frizz and she glared up at Fionna playfully, "That's not funny Fi." Cake tried to tackle Fionna, but Fionna laugh at Cake's poor attempt at a attack, she dodge and started to run towards the tree house. Cake chase after her right on her heels, after catching herself from almost slamming into a tree.

**0o0o**

"You going out Cake?"

Fionna just got out of the shower, wrapping a blue fluffy towel around herself she saw Cake grabbing a purse. "Yea, my baby and me have a hot date tonight." Fionna gave Cake a look "Oh." she said looking away. Cake stop preparing for her date and look at Fionna, poor girl was probably asking herself what was wrong with her. "Look, Fionna is something wrong?" Fionna gave Cake a blank look "Nothings wrong chick, go have fun on your date." She made a shooing motion, "Shoo, shoo. I'm fine, just a little tired." Cake smiled knowing well enough to know when Fionna was lying to her. But she didn't say a word, she pretended not know a thing. Cake finish preparing for her date, and soon enough she was saying goodbye and leaving out the door.

On cue Lord Monochromicorn was right outside the door waiting for Cake. His black mane looking beautiful tonight. Cake hop on the the longs horses neck and snuggle up into him, and they flew in the clear midnight blue sky. Fionna watch them from the open window in their bedroom, with a cup of hot coco in her petite hand. She was wearing a hand knitted white robe (that Cake made her), to protect her from the chilly air. She watch the happy couple longingly until they where out of her view. Fionna sat the hot coco on the floor, so she could reach out and closed the window. She stop half way, Fionna narrowed her blue eyes and look behind her shoulder.

Someone was there.

**0o0o**

Should I really be doing another story? Hell no, but I did it anyway. Why, because Fiolee is fudging awesome, you just do not know. Chapter two for Pure as a Wedding Dress is almost completed, and Apartment Balcony will have a chapter two.

Forgive me for my mistakes.

Bye, bye for now.


	2. Thoughts

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, I'll respond at the end.

_**Warning Novice Literature**_

0o0o

Chapter 2

Thoughts

"And in the dead of quiet I will slowly fade away in this masterpiece I made"

-Marianas Trench-

0o0o

It's been nothing but lumping boring lately.

Marshall Lee the Vampire King was lazily floating around in his living room. The sun had set not too long ago, and the darkness outside woke him up from his recurring dreams. _Damn __dreams are getting more frequent._ Stretching his naked toned arms above his head, he yawn loudly showing his sharp and intimidating fangs. Marshall floated slowly into his kitchen not even bothering to turn on the lights. _Why do I have lights again?_ He opens up his fridge, and started to look for a red apple to suck on.

"Dammit."

No apples, crap, now what was he supposed to do? His stomach growled in an inhuman hunger. Slamming the refrigerators door, Marshall flew out of the kitchen, he went up to his room, into his bathroom to start his 'evening' routine; he brushed his fangs careful not to slice the tooth brush in half(again), splash water on his face, and lightly put his hand through his ebony locks.

"Guess I got to go stack up on some apples."

Floating over to his closet, Marshall search for his outfit for the night. _What to wear? I feel punkish, yet nerdy. _He looked through his closet, and decided on some black and gray checkered skinnies and a simple white high V neck shirt with a tiny pocket on the left side of his chest. To finish off the look he found some red suspenders and a pair of red high top converse.

Marshall flew over to his full length mirror; floating upside down wondering what was missing? Sitting on his black wooden dresser he saw a pair of red geek glasses begging to be notice. _Perfect!_

Grabbing the pair of glasses and putting them on, he hurried out of his house into the cave, and into the night to collect some juicy apples.

0o0o

The night sky was beautiful tonight. There were only a few clouds in the sky, and Marshall was thankful for that. He might not be able to enjoy the sun to the fullest anymore; but he will always bask in the glory that was the moon. He loves how the full moon looks; it was so breathtaking, so beautiful, and so dangerous.

Yes, dangerous, because Marshall knew that every full moon he was at his weakest. But not in the sense you're thinking. There was a reason why Marshall preferred shades of red over blood. Blood was too appetizing, too delectable. Once that luscious red liquid touch his fork like tongue, he couldn't help but to suck his prey dry.

Marshall's inner vampire would take over then, his demon, his _worst nightmare_.

He felt a slight chill going up his spine even thinking about the things keeps lock up.

Whenever he would gain back control, he would end up being surrounded around a bunch of shriveled up gray disfigured corpses. He never fully remembers what he does when he's in that state, only bits and pieces. But he always remembers one thing for sure;

Their screams.

Those heart wrenching horrible screams of pain and agony. Just thinking about it made the demon vampire disgusted with his self. Their screams would sometimes haunt him in his nightmares. Just another reason to feel guilty. He deserves the guilt.

His mother was so proud when she found out.

"_Finally becoming what you were born to be. Spread the chaos son; spread it until it consumes everything_."

"_Bitch." _Marshall thought viciously, he may be a monster but that doesn't mean he has to act like one.

"_There's no pointing in trying to hide son. You have to accept what you are; it'll be easier on you that way. Stop fighting it_." Pity, care, disappointment, Marshall could hear it all in her voice.

"_What about everyone else? Is it easier on them!"_

There were times where she more sympathetic. When he was a bit younger, he was busy pitying himself in his room back in the Nightospere, his mom was walking pass the door on her way to work. Uniform clean and crisp, not a wrinkle in sight. Her dark hair tide up into a tight bun. Her heels making light clicking noise on the floor.

Marshall looked toward his mom, his lips in a tight line. He didn't want to but did any way.

"How did you deal with it?" He sounded lost, desperate, frustrated, angry, so many other emotions. He never saw his mother lose control. She had to know what to do, she just_ had _to.

She didn't even to look at him; her son really was far too easy to read. With her back turn to his she told him simply.

"_I embraced it, and took control."_

Shaking his head from the bitter memories, Marshall hurried to the closest apple tree. He found an apple tree located right on the skirts of the woods. Grabbing his black bag he started to pick some apples.

Flying to the top of the tree, he was about to pick his last apple, but he stops. He could hear it; it wasn't far from where he was standing, and with his vampire demon hearing he could hear every word.

"You know what happens to a curious cat, right dude?" Came a female's playful voice.

"That's not funny Fi!" came another female's voice but with more of a hiss to it.

Looking over the tree Marshall saw the source of noise.

"_If it isn't Cake the Cat, and Fionna the Human."_

Marshall looks at the two sisters chasing after each other, and chuckles quietly when Cake almost slams into a tree after Fionna gracefully dodge her attack.

Whenever he's with them, he never feels like a monster.

He watches as they enter their tree home. Laughing happily together, Marshall tries to remember the times when he was that happy with another person.

He really couldn't remember any.

0o0o

Finish with his apple picking he doesn't leave right away, he just floats in the sky watching the moon, watching the stars, just enjoying the peaceful moment.

"_I__t really does look beautiful tonight." _Glancing back at the tree house he saw Fionna looking in the same direction he was through the second floor window, oblivious to his presence.

"_**That's not the only thing that looks beautiful, eh Marshall?" **_Came a purr.

0o0o

A/N: Short I know I ended up changing this chapter a lot. I decided to go another route with this story, a more playful route, but still a bit dark. I'm not completely happy with this chapter but I know people have been waiting.

Oh Marshall you have so many problems. I always wondered how Marshall (Marceline also) was when he was still drinking blood. From what the show has hinted to us from Marceline, Marshall was not that much of a nice person. Or at least for sure we know he hanged out with a 'bad crowd'.

Coming up on Skin+Bones;

Chapter 3 we found who the mystery person is.

Chapter 4, its Fionna b-day! Oh yea! But someone is attack! Oh no!

REVIEW please~!

: If you go on my profile page, there usually always a preview for the next story on there.

Marshall-lee's Luvver: I promise there will be smut, but I don't like things rush.

Pat-957: I know, I know, I'm sorry! ^^'

Chibisiam: I have more to give!

PurpleSkittles22: Thank you so very much! You have read this on DeviantArt, I have an account on there.

SquirmberryJuice: I love your user name, and thank you. I'm trying to update quicker!

Lady Izumi 101: Lemons come later~

Maureen: You crack me up.

Randall: Thank you.

Hikakao2345: Thank you, I will continue.

PineapplePsychic: She said that for the other chapter, Tohru face always a good choice.

Pat-957: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

Shippodudessister: Someone's pushy, lol.

I always enjoy reading your reviews, thank you!


	3. Goodbye, and Hello

Bootleg_Emotion (formally known as PinkyGeeky) here, just want to tell all you lovely people that this story is over. But, do not fret it will be replace. I have to tell y'all the truth, I _**despise**_ this story. I just expected it to be more, and it's not. It's. Just. Not. I don't even know where I was going with it, I had a basic idea for the story, but it just wasn't working out.

I will not delete this story, so if you do like it will forever be here for you. The new story, will still have the basic idea as the old one. I hope this one goes the way I want it to, I have a vision and it will come to life.

Shit, who knows, I might pick this story back up. I could just re-write it, and go from there. Don't hold your breath.


End file.
